


【奖白】人鱼叛逃

by senran221



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23491942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senran221/pseuds/senran221
Relationships: Shiroiwa Ruki/Yonashiro Sho
Kudos: 10





	1. 01

01.  
与那城十六岁时，做了一个不是梦的梦。  
那是一个夏日的深夜，庆典的烟花在天空中美得肆意，他一个人骑着自己的山地车在海边的骑行道上跟自己的影子较劲，间距相同的路灯一盏又一盏从他头顶越过，影子从斜前方被抛向身后，又再一次出现在车轮的斜前方，如此循环往复。山地车在夜晚的骑行道上卷起一阵又一阵的风，穿过与那城的黑色长发，像少女娇柔的手，拂过那一头被抛在耳后的鸦羽。他好像在逃避万千追兵，车骑得又急又猛，可是身后只有适才被他搅动的空气，夹杂着海湾的咸腥味。迎面而来的风让那双有着三眼皮的猫眼微微眯着，眼角处流露出几分尚显青涩的魅惑。猫唇抿着，风越不过那座高挺的鼻梁，只能从鼻翼两侧绕道，再旋回唇边，又探着脖颈而下。  
沿着不断向下的斜坡，山地车稳稳地往下划去，刺进柔软的白色沙地中。与那城从山地车上跳下，朝着海面跑去，又在中途被细石绊倒，他翻了个身，眼睛盛着夜色中的细碎星光，缓缓地，将胸腔中咽不下的那口气吐出。海风吹过他的发，再沿着他的鼻梁划到他的唇，钻进单薄的白色衬衫中，黑色的运动长裤包裹着肌肉线条分明的腿，被甩到一旁的鞋子，望着他赤裸的双脚。  
偶尔有几声海鸟的叫声，伴随着涌动的浪潮，在与那城心里一下又一下地浮动。海浪就像是规律的脉搏，融入了与那城的血肉之中，在他十六年的人生里，他抬头是湛蓝的天，低头是没有边际的海，浪花击打海岸，就像是拳击场上最后的几下攻击，在他规律又一成不变的人生里，算得上带着痕迹的浓墨重彩。不远处的烟花还在张扬着美貌，砰砰的燃放声就像是他随意乱写的鼓点。与那城一动不动地盯着没有一丝云彩的清澈天空，这片天太蓝，蓝得星星都成了不速之客，闪烁都带着打扰。  
他想逃离，逃离这片没有边际的蓝色世界，逃离定时的没日没夜的狂欢与尖叫，逃离自己一成不变的生活。海边的餐厅、街边的少女、天上的烟花、空气的腥味，他想从不是牢笼的禁锢中逃出，想要追寻一点跟自己生来就不一样的色彩，或许是黑，或许是白，又或许没有颜色。少年时期莫名其妙的空虚感总是在某个不经意的夜晚降临，毫无征兆地将人包裹，让人对着挑不出毛病的生活失去新鲜感。与那城知道自己大概是在自找苦吃，明明活得好好的，不知道为什么总要做点与众不同的事情。  
拳击比赛又输了，教练说下一次就能赢。与那城心里清楚，其实自己是能赢的，只不过对方被他打得太惨，可是他却恰好想要一点疼痛来敲醒自己的头脑。防守露出马脚，右胸口结结实实地挨了一拳，肉体的痛感好像给了他生命的重量，让他能够提起精神去面对自己一天又一天不变的枯燥生活。  
海风熏得他有了倦意，下午的比赛消耗了过多体力，晚上在餐厅的帮厨用光了他所有笑容，与那城就躺在沙滩上闭上了自己的眼睛，没有看到往日里没有任何惊喜的海面走上来一个纤细的身躯，在月光下散发着迷人又耀眼的光泽。  
他好像睡着了。  
来人盯着与那城做出了这样的判断，少年伸长的双臂似乎在欢迎着他。他把头枕在少年的臂弯里，纤细白皙的手抚上了处于睡梦中的少年的脸庞，挂着水珠的银色长发紧紧地贴着来人的后背，勾勒出对方细得不可思议的腰线，发尾堪堪盖住紧致饱满的臀部，留下一双又长又直的腿，吸收着带着燥热的空气。  
有点冷，来人不由得蜷缩在少年怀里，少年的胸腔炽热滚烫，是自己需要的温度。清凉的身躯吸引着与那城，他在睡梦中好像跳进了海里，抱着一湾清凉的海水沉沉睡去，蜷缩的身躯被与那城紧紧地搂在怀里，等到太阳从海平线悄悄探头点燃了沙滩，少年的脸被晨曦染红，与那城睁开了双眼。  
一头柔软的银发率先映入了与那城未清醒的猫眸，短暂的几秒过后他终于看清了眼前并不是梦境，对方还枕在自己的手臂上，浑身赤裸，没有汗毛的白净身体，与那城似乎能看清楚对方肌肤下面的血管，纤瘦的身体好像没有一丝多余的油脂，视线下移，与那城看清了对方的下体，洁白的，像白玉。  
宽松的黑色运动裤里顶出一个不算小的弧度，与那城慌张地想要逃离，对方睁开了眼睛，带着懵懂和未清醒的羞怯眼神，与那城觉得自己下面更涨了。  
“你好，”对方似乎不知道自己没穿衣服是一件不太得体的事，只是殷切地看着与那城，握住了与那城结实有力的手。  
“你可以带我回家吗？”  
那张漂亮的脸上露出一个天真的笑容，一口白牙明晃晃地露在空气中。还是不断涌动的浪潮，还是不断唱着歌的海鸟，与那城却觉得，今日的海面，出现了变化。


	2. 02

02.  
太阳已经跃出了海面，正朝着天空冲刺。夏天的热浪随着奔腾的潮汐向海滩涌来，与那城陷入了难题，这个第一次见面的纤细男子开口就要自己带他回家，可是总得有个理由吧。  
“你不愿意吗？”  
对方向海水一般清澈的眼带着几分委屈和失望，微翘的唇角耷拉下去，似乎从自己嘴里说出一个不愿意，他就能让这篇沙滩上的沙子变成他的眼泪。与那城有些慌张，又有些无可奈何，他只能看着对方的眼睛，说出一句“也不是不可以。”  
那双漂亮的眼睛就像是偷了银河的璀璨一般闪烁，与那城看得有些呆，对面的人又笑了起来，眼角微弯着，将他的愉悦心情倾泻而出，与那城学着对方的姿势跪坐在沙滩上，努力控制着自己的视线不往对方正对着自己的下体瞄，嗫嚅着开口：“你先回答我几个问题。”  
“你问。”  
“你叫什么名字？”  
“我叫白岩瑠姬，因为我在一块白色的岩石上出生，又是……”  
对方忽然捂住了嘴巴，带着探视地看着与那城，像是害怕自己说错了什么。  
“名字我可以不解释吗？”  
“可以。”  
“对不起哦。”  
“没……没事。”  
对方白皙的肌肤在阳光的照射下略微发红，关节处的肌肤嫩红得像刚熟的白桃，与那城在心里默念一百遍非礼勿视，眼神却还是不自觉地乱飘。他顿了顿，才继续往下问：  
“你为什么没有穿衣服出现在这里？”  
“因为我没有穿衣服的习惯。”  
与那城睁大了双眼，看着一脸理所当然的人，对方真的不觉得不穿衣服是一件奇怪的事，与那城忽然就不知道怎么问下去了，一口气憋在喉尖，不上不下。  
“我以后会改的，毕竟在海里穿衣服也没什么用嘛。”  
海……海里？！  
与那城嗖的一声从沙滩上站了起来，他认为的平平无奇的那片海洋，好像真的不是那么简单，就像是现在，这个没穿衣服的人的意思，好像是说他住在海里。  
“以后住在陆地上的话我会穿衣服的，真的。”  
对方有点慌张，纤细的手指抓住了与那城的裤脚，跪坐在地上眼巴巴地看着与那城，与那城觉得自己没有退路，这张脸的杀伤力太大，自己好像没办法决绝的跟他说不行。像是害怕自己不相信，对方又补了一句：“人鱼真的不穿衣服的，我以后变成人类就会改的，你相信我。”  
人鱼？  
眉心几乎能夹死苍蝇，与那城还是不能确定自己到底是不是在做梦，这个人到底在说什么，他的意思是说，他不是人，他是人鱼吗？  
“你是说，你是人鱼？”  
“是的，我不打算在海里生活了。”  
十六岁的与那城觉得这个信息量实在是超出了自己能够判断的范畴，童话里不都是骗人的吗，怎么会有人鱼？  
“你……”与那城的眼睛里带着试探，颇有些小心翼翼地问了句，“你变一个给我看看？”  
“哦……”  
对方将双腿伸直，洁白光滑的腿在某个瞬间变成了耀眼的白尾，鳞片在阳光下闪烁着银光，与那城的嘴巴微微张开，这好像，不由得他不信了。  
坐落于海岸边的餐厅此刻一片寂静，今天是周日，昨天又是一年一度的庆典，所有人都狂欢到凌晨，现在都睡得很沉。与那城的父母和弟弟妹妹睡在餐厅的二楼，没有房间的他一个人睡在沙滩上的小屋里，只有一张床，一个浴室，还有一个小小的餐台。练拳击的人严格控制自己的饮食，他平时都是自己做饭，不跟家里人一起的。  
白岩此刻坐在山地车唯一的一个座位上，后背紧紧贴着与那城的胸腔。白色衬衫被脱下来围在了白岩腰间，与那城瞪着山地车往自己的小屋去。清风拂面，夏天的燥热还未登录今天的海岸，海风里的腥味似乎没有那么浓重，与那城的鼻腔都是坐在自己前面的人的淡淡体香。  
白岩的话随着风飘进与那城的耳朵里，他听见白岩温温淡淡的问你叫什么，他说出了自己的名字，得到了对方小心翼翼的询问：  
“那我以后叫你阿奖可以吗？”  
“可……可以吧。”  
实际上并没有人这么叫他，父母叫他小奖，弟弟妹妹叫他哥哥，这个亲昵的称呼独特又暧昧，与那城的心思飘得有些远，这好像是男女朋友才会有的称谓呢。  
山地车划过另一个骑车道出口，到了与那城的小屋门口。与那城第一次觉得拥有一座自己住的小屋有多好，做很多事都会方便很多，比如现在，他可以把在海滩上捡到的人藏进家里。  
准确地说，是捡到的人鱼。


	3. 03

03.  
小屋坐落在离餐厅不远的海滩边上。与那城将山地车停稳，白岩从车上跳了下来。挂在脖子上的钥匙被取了下来打开门，白岩弯下身子越过与那城撑着门檐的粗壮小臂，闪进了小屋。雄性荷尔蒙气息扑面而来，不到六十平的小屋，进门便一览无余。离得最远的是餐台，贴着墙壁一圈，做饭的灶台在餐台附近。屋子中间唯一的一面墙隔开浴室。床放在靠近门的一侧，贴着小屋左侧的墙。四面都开了窗，窗扉有几盆绿植，睡在床上睁眼便可以看到窗外的海。床尾放着一个一人高的沙包，哑铃放在地上。嵌在墙壁里的书架放着一大堆书，连同书桌旁的地上垒成高高的一个小山。进门是三张不大的布艺沙发，电视挂在小屋右侧的墙上。白岩深吸了一口气，一只白的反光的脚踏进了与那城的领域。与那城觉得，那只脚好像踩在了他的心上，这尾来路不明的人鱼游进了他的血液，从此便和他融为一体。  
两个人进了门，与那城打开了床顶上的衣柜，从里面找出备用的毛巾和浴球。白岩好奇地盯着屋子里的装潢，一切都是陌生的，人类原来就是住在这样的地方，跟海底不一样，没有贝壳，没有海草。白皙的手在房间的物品上都短暂停留了片刻，与那城找出了自己以前穿的T恤和裤子，拿到了浴室。  
“那个……白岩？”  
白岩好像没听到。与那城看着浴室外好奇地左瞧瞧右摸摸的白岩，不知道应不应该打断他。白岩就像是一个刚来到陌生环境的孩子，对一切都充满了新奇。围在腰间的衬衫已经快滑下，白岩似乎还不知情，与那城的脸上带了几分薄红，走到了白岩身边，又再叫了他一句。  
“白岩，你先进去洗个澡换一下衣服吧。”  
白岩那双澄澈的眼睛倒映着与那城的身影，半带着思考地问：“洗澡是什么？”  
“就是……”与那城陷入沉默，他要怎么跟一尾住在海里的人鱼解释洗澡这件事，与那城抓了抓自己那头墨黑的发，眉心皱成结。白岩带着好奇的眼光还盯着自己，与那城觉得自己好像提前为人父母，带了个常识极度缺乏的漂亮小孩。  
“住在陆地上的话，身上会变脏，洗澡才能把脏东西洗掉。”  
少年一本正经地开了口，看见白岩若有所思地点了头，牵着他的手，把他领进了浴室。  
“这边是热水，这边是冷水，你自己尝试着调一调。”  
“好的！”  
“衣服放在架子上了，穿衣服之前要用浴巾把身体擦干。我没有多余的内裤，你先将就着穿，我待会带你去超市。”  
“为什么有衣服和裤子，却没有内裤呢？”  
“是有的，可是贴身衣物不能混着穿。”  
“哦……”  
“这一瓶是洗头发的，这一瓶是洗身体的，不能弄到眼睛里，会痛。浴球是用来擦身体的。”  
与那城一边指着浴室里的洗浴用品一边偷偷观察着白岩，看见他的头就像小鸡啄米，又问了一句：  
“懂了吗？懂了我就先出去了。”  
“好。”  
与那城有些头疼，他走出了浴室带上了门，听见白岩慌张地叫了起来，吓得他又把门打开。白岩站在门边，漂亮的眼睛湿漉漉地看着与那城，腰间的衬衫已经掉在地上，身上一丝不挂，他颇有些委屈地问：“阿奖为什么要关门啊？”  
与那城原本只有几分薄红的脸此刻红得滴血，小麦肤色掩盖住了他的窘迫，他的眼睛看向别处，一字一句地跟白岩说：“洗澡的时候全身脱光，是不可以给别人看的，你的下面也不可以随意露出来给别人看，知道吗？”  
“那门关了你会不会就丢下我一个了？”  
“不会的，我去厨房做早餐，你洗好就出来吧。”  
“好！”  
这一次门终于成功关上了，与那城听见里面传来水声，还有白岩好奇地感叹水温居然是热的声音之后，终于走向了厨房。  
光着膀子的少年打开了冰箱，从里面拿出了花椰菜和鸡胸肉，橱柜里的吐司被拿进了烤箱，他开始洗菜切肉，准备早餐。阳光从窗外闯进，包裹着少年的身体，左胸口处还留着昨日打拳击的淤青，线条分明的脖筋牵扯着锁骨，胸肌饱满，腹部是一块块的腹肌，浅浅的人鱼线隐藏在长裤下面，阳光怜惜地抚摸着少年的肉体，少年的身体被晒得有些泛红。  
天已经渐渐热了起来，夏天时海洋的腥味总是浓重些，海风从窗口光临少年的小屋，浴室里的歌声荡漾在屋里，人鱼的歌声动听得醉人，与那城听得有些呆，切菜的刀不小心割伤了手指，鲜血从伤口处争先恐后地涌出，刀被放在砧板上，与那城把手指含进了嘴里。  
白岩已经从浴室出来，湿漉漉的长发垫在浴巾上，留下一地水迹，他走到与那城身边，看见与那城吮吸着自己的手指，轻轻地问了一句：“你怎么了？”  
“不小心切到手了，没事。”与那城有些尴尬地笑，他总不能说自己是听白岩唱歌听得入神才切到自己的吧，含在嘴里的手指被白岩拉了下来，白岩认认真真地看着，又抬眸看了一眼与那城，然后把与那城的手指放进了自己嘴里。  
手指来不及缩回，就被白岩含住了。白岩的口腔有些凉，他的体温很低，与那城觉得自己的手指好像伸进了冰块中，可是自己的身体却烫得冒烟，手指上还留着自己的口水，白岩居然就这么含了进去。  
这不是接吻吗。  
青春期的少年脑子里总是会浮现出一些恋爱妄想，白岩无意的动作在与那城眼里是爱的佐证与怜惜，他心里一百万遍让自己不要乱想，一边偷偷看着白岩低垂的睫毛，长长的，像一只振翅的蝶，在阳光下飞舞。  
他的心比在赛场上都跳动得猛烈，在自己的胸腔冲撞着，几乎要从他的胸口打开一个出口，与那城不断地深呼吸，却依旧还没办法控制住自己过于活跃的心跳。白岩长得太美了，美得他心悸。  
“那个，我自己来就好。”  
与那城想要收回自己的手指，又怕硬扯出来伤到白岩，耳尖红透了，白岩的一头长发还在滴水。与那城感受到自己的手指被白岩的舌尖舔了几下，气血上涨，下身已经有了反应。他不敢看白岩，这个人类初体验选手完全就不知道自己在干什么，他总不能也跟着犯浑吧。  
“好了，没事了。”  
白岩笑着看与那城，那双眼睛里装满了细碎的光芒，与那城看着自己的手指，有些怔愣。  
上面已经找不到伤口了。


	4. 04

04.  
短暂的怔愣之后是长久的震惊，与那城原本就大的眼睛瞪着自己的手指，几乎要把自己的手指重新瞪出一个伤口来。少年眨眨眼，把视线放到白岩身上，对方一脸理所当然，已经开始走到灶台边观察着各种做饭的器具，手指触碰到烤箱，被烫得缩回了手，惊吓让与那城理智回笼。  
“没事吧！”  
与那城大跨步到白岩旁边，看见被热量灼伤的手指，烫得发红。白岩朝他笑笑，将自己的手指含进嘴里，眯着眼。阳光洒在他的脸上，与那城看得有些呆，脑子里难以抑制地想起了某些不可描述的画面。身体里的暴虐因子开始躁动，他想看见白岩含住自己的那根东西，脸色因为情欲而染上绯红，唇齿因为根状物过大而流出几缕丝丝滑滑的银丝，那双漂亮的澄澈双眼会巴巴地看着自己，带着点求饶，带着点委屈。与那城忽然觉得这尾人鱼太危险，危险得他每分每秒都有可能为他心动至死，危险得他可能会因为对方每一个无心的动作而被欲火灼烧。与那城的下身已经涨起一个不小的弧度，他走到白岩身后，试图掩盖自己的窘迫。  
从长发上低落的水在白岩身后形成了一个小小的水洼，与那城拿起披在白岩身上的浴巾，包住他的头发，慢慢地擦拭起来。白岩的头发就像是丝绸，泛着光泽，在阳光下一头银发熠熠生辉。他的头发好像能自动滤水，毛巾一擦就挤出多余的水分。白岩乖乖地站着享受着从未有过的体验，被烫伤的手指已经痊愈，在口中搅出的银丝此刻在太阳的光照下发着光，与那城不敢看白岩的手指，他怕下一秒自己就会忍不住躁动，把这个什么都不懂的人类体验者摁在床上狠狠操弄。白岩纤细修长的身体笼罩在与那城的势力范围内，高大的身躯包裹着怀中像易碎娃娃般的白岩，几乎能把他揉进骨血。尽管十六岁的少年也不太懂性爱，只不过下体的胀痛感足已让他无师自通，如果可以，他立刻就能在白岩身上寻求到缓解的渠道。  
擦干头发后浴巾被甩到一边，与那城让白岩在餐台边坐下，自己拿出了烤好的吐司，在平底锅热油，将简单腌制的鸡胸肉放入锅底煎熟。与那城将鸡胸肉放进盘中，戴上一次性手套做三明治，吐司被抹上少量沙拉，被切成细丝的花椰菜铺在沙拉上，放上鸡胸肉和另一层花椰菜沙拉，盖上吐司就完成了，与那城娴熟地用切刀切成三明治，摆放在盘中，又从微波炉里拿出两杯温热的牛奶。早餐做好了。白岩撑着脸坐在餐台边看着与那城，好奇地目光看着对方娴熟的动作，无端生出一点崇拜来。与那城站在光亮中，习惯性地用牙齿扯出戴在手上的透明手套，扔进旁边的垃圾桶，双手洗净，将早餐端到白岩面前。  
“去洗手。”  
白岩从高脚椅上跳下，打开灶台洗碗盆的水龙头，仔细地洗起了手。他学东西很快，弄清楚了浴室的操作，灶台的水龙头也难不倒他。洗完了手回到高脚椅坐下，与那城笑着跟他说开饭吧。白岩学着他的样子，把三明治拿起来，小口地吃起来。长发从耳后滑至眼前遮挡住白岩的视线，他轻轻地摇头，想把头发甩到脑后，与那城用纸巾擦干净手，从冰箱顶拿下皮筋，帮白岩把一头长发扎起。手指滑过银色长发，如同滑过浪花。白岩的发又细又滑，像握不住的细沙，总是从与那城指尖溜走。长发被扎成高马尾，与那城看着白岩那截脖颈，伸出手来碰了碰，又像是被烫到了，做贼心虚地将犯罪的手指缩到身后，白岩吃得正欢，根本就不知道少年想要张嘴，在那截白皙的脖颈上啃咬出属于他的痕迹。  
“好香！”  
白岩的眼睛里装满了惊喜与满足，第一次吃到熟食的他简直打开了新世界，不是生鱼，不是海藻，这种东西太好吃了。他眼角微弯，看着坐在自己旁边的少年，对方刚帮他绑好头发，正动作优雅地吃着饭，听到白岩的感叹也满意地笑了笑。  
白岩将三明治吃完，捧起牛奶一口一口地喝着，上唇沾上了一圈奶，又被舌头舔舐干净，与那城看着那条小小的舌头卷过白岩的唇，又一次心猿意马起来，他不敢细想，生怕自己刚刚消退的冲动再一次涌起。他拿起餐台上刚刚装三明治的盘子，走到洗碗盆前开始清洗。喝完牛奶的白岩像一只奶猫般巴匝着嘴，伸长双臂做了个懒腰，舒舒服服地晒起了太阳。与那城忽然觉得时光走得飞快，他好像一晃过去了十年光阴，每天早上起床做一顿简单的早餐，喂饱自己的心上人，看着他满足地吃干净自己做的饭，坐在餐台边舒舒服服地晒太阳，整个人在太阳下发着光。他在看海，自己在看他。  
与那城低下头去，脸上烧红了一片。少年捡到人鱼的第三个小时，想让这尾人鱼变成自己的所有物，他的一颦一笑都归自己所有，想要养着这尾人鱼，直到天荒地老。  
心冲撞得厉害。  
少年动心了。


	5. 05

05.  
周末的商场摩肩擦踵，不用上学的学生三两成群，年轻的父母带着孩子出来放风，年纪大的老夫妇坐在商场中心露天的广场晒太阳。与那城牵着白岩的手，一颗心不按章法的跳动，他觉得他就像是一个引诱少女私奔的坏人，在众目睽睽之下将自己的秘密暴露无遗，却无人知晓，他沾沾自喜，享受着刺激又紧张的大胆宣告，用别人听不到的声音大声的说，这个人是他的。  
与那城想起出发前的半个小时，白岩喝完了牛奶坐在沙发上发呆，一开始的新奇劲儿过了，他好像陷入了他自己的世界当中。与那城有些慌张，遇到白岩不到五个小时，他竟然开始害怕白岩厌倦了自己单调的生活，害怕他厌倦了陆地上的空气，想到回到那片浩瀚的海，他站在沙发后面不知所措，连白岩转过头来看着自己都不知道。  
“阿奖，你在干嘛啊？”  
白岩的声音把与那城的魂魄拉回，他看着白岩，一时竟不知道说什么，白岩睁着他那双漂亮的眼睛，将与那城收在自己的一湾水眸当中，对方略显慌张的神情，引得他笑了起来。海里的事情先不去想吧，陆地上的人真可爱，看上去也没有那么多弯弯绕绕，眼前这个跟自己岁数相仿的少年英气逼人，一头鸦羽被拢在脑后，高挺的鼻梁和带着三眼皮的眼眸精致无双，赤裸着的上半身好像受了伤，淤青明显。白岩看着与那城，心里想着，如果陆地上的人都跟与那城是一样的脾气，那自己九死一生的逃脱，便是值得的。  
日头已经逼近天空的正中央，两个人在空气躁动的房间里互相凝望着，一时无言，只剩下说不清的情愫在空气中涌动。白岩一头银发在阳光下散发出耀眼的光芒，紧紧地抓住了与那城的目光。  
“你胸前那一块是怎么了？”  
“打拳受伤了。”  
白岩从沙发上站起来走到与那城身边，拉起他的手让他到沙发上坐下，双手撑在与那城两侧的沙发上，低下头便吻了下去。  
或者说不是吻，是舔舐。  
与那城被白岩突然而来的举动下了一大跳，经过的舌尖卷过自己受伤的每一寸，痒痒的，让他只想躲。白岩不知道他自己在做什么，可是与那城的下身已经蠢蠢欲动，他不禁想，如果自己跟白岩在一起多过段时间，自己会不会因为过多的冲动而憋死。  
“白岩，你别……”  
胸腔的震动通过舌尖传到了白岩身上，他抬起头看着与那城，疑惑少年为何打断他，他呆呆愣愣地，被与那城拉到一旁的沙发上坐好。  
胸前的淤青已经好了大半，与那城却觉得自己宁可再痛一些时日，让自己保持清醒。他故意板着脸看着白岩，只不过耳尖红得像丰收的蔓越莓，只一口就能咬出几分酸甜。  
“你不能这样。”  
“为什么呀？”  
白岩认认真真地看着自己，那种眼神就像是弟弟妹妹听自己讲功课时的样子。与那城盯着白岩，努力让自己不走神，继续说了下去。  
“我知道你能够帮人疗伤，可是你不能将这种技能随随便便地展现出来，要是让别人发现了，你可能会被抓去做实验。”  
“做实验是什么？”  
“就是用各种各样的仪器折腾你的身体，还在你身上弄一些奇奇怪怪的东西，会很痛，而且你会被关在一个地方，出不来了。”  
白岩的眼睛陡然间睁大，惊恐填满了那双眼睛，他没听懂前面的，只一句关在一个地方就能让他浑身颤抖，他抓住与那城的手，低下自己的头，弱弱地问了一句：“那我就只给阿奖疗伤，好不好。”  
“只要阿奖不告诉别人，他们就不会来抓我，对不对？”  
白岩用上目线恳求似的看着与那城，耳尖的红迅速蔓延到与那城身上的每一寸，心脏都乱了节拍。  
“你没有想过，如果我是坏人，你就会被抓走吗？”  
“陆地上也有坏人吗？”  
“当然会有。”  
“可是阿奖肯定不是啊，不然你就不会告诉我说有坏人了。”  
“我以后听阿奖的话，就不会碰到坏人了，是不是？”  
与那城吃惊地看着白岩，这尾人鱼的逻辑似乎有点道理，可是自己也不过是个十六岁的少年，他竟然这么笃定。白岩不带一丝杂质的目光让与那城不知道如何说下去，他原本想告诉白岩，像他这样美貌的人，将别人的手指放进口中，就已经能燃起情欲，更别说在自己的胸口轻舔，这不是要他的命吗。  
“我……我帮你束发吧。”  
与那城别过头，磕磕绊绊地开了口，起身拿了自己的梳子和皮筋，白岩乖乖地坐在沙发上等着，眼尾处带着几分笑意，他面对沙发靠背坐着，等着与那城过来帮他束发。  
“你刚刚不是说要带我去买东西吗？”  
打拳击的粗粝手掌滑过一头银发，几乎来不及抓住就从指缝间溜走，梳子没有用武之地，白岩的头发就像是最上等的丝绸。与那城把皮筋咬在齿间，用手扯开，将白岩的头发束成高马尾，束了发的白岩将他那张精致的脸完整地暴露在与那城的视线之下，几缕碎发掩在额前，带出几分俏，他看着与那城，目光却像是石子，击中了与那城心里的那湾池水，涟漪骤起，便再无停歇。  
此刻白岩站在自己身侧，穿着自己穿过的衣服，纤细白皙的手握在自己手中，鸭舌帽将他的面容半掩，依旧挡不住旁人的惊艳目光。十六岁的与那城在心动这件事上一知半解，他不知道他是不是真的动心了，他只知道，他不想让太多的人这样盯着白岩，像是在窥探自己的宝藏。  
“阿奖，这是什么啊？”  
白岩没被握住的手指向了一堆男士内裤，与那城脸上多了几分不自然的薄红，低下头在白岩的耳畔说：“这个就是内裤。”  
“为什么要穿内裤呢？”  
白岩的声音有些亮，霎时间多了几道狐疑的目光，与那城下意识地捂住了白岩的嘴巴，跟他说了一句：“小声点儿。”  
他看见自己的手掌几乎捂住了白岩整张脸，只剩下白岩的眼睛带着认真的征询，掌心忽然被舌头舔了一口，与那城的手像被烫到了迅速地离开了白岩的脸，烫伤的热量却从掌心来到了脸颊，烧红了一片。  
白岩笑嘻嘻地看着他，看着阿奖有些窘迫的模样，全然不知自己一个简单的动作对少年的杀伤力有多大，他用手指戳了戳与那城的侧腹，对他笑了。


	6. 06

06.  
“阿奖，这个是什么？”  
“这个是饺子。”  
“那这个呢？”  
“这个是烧卖。”  
“陆地上吃的东西这么多呀。”  
与那城一手牵着白岩一手推着购物车，看着白岩的长发在空气中晃动，兴奋得像个小孩。又或者说，来到陆地第一日的白岩还不如一个小孩，一切都是陌生的，与那城只能一遍又一遍地向他耐心解释，帮他解开这个世界的谜底。  
白岩的手很冰，似乎人鱼的体温很低。与那城握着那只冰凉的手，却像握住了一个烧炉般滚烫，可是他不想放手，他盯着白岩生动的表情，不想错过跟他接触的每一分每一秒。白岩侧脸征询他的意见时，与那城总是笑着点头，他喜欢就好了。  
购物车里的东西越堆越多，渐渐垒成一个小山。里面的东西大概够两个人吃一个月了，与那城有些头疼，冰箱可能都塞不进去。他原本只是想带着白岩到外面转转，没想到好奇的人鱼会想买这么多东西，家里的餐厅里应有尽有，他们原本是不用买的。  
与那城叹了口气，自己似乎对白岩没有拒绝的能力，他说什么，自己都会答应。  
白岩似乎也发现了自己拿的东西有点多，有点尴尬地对与那城笑了笑，他怕这个收留自己的少年觉得自己麻烦，而且超市里的东西好像是不能直接拿走的，不像在海里，看到了自己想吃的东西直接拿走就好，前面有好几列队伍，他看到人们把购物车的东西一件一件拿上旁边的桌子，站在桌子后面的人拿着一个黑黑的东西对准包装纸上的一个图标，然后再把东西放回购物车里，排队的人拿出一张一张的纸给站在桌后的人，或者是拿出一张卡片在另一个黑黑的东西上面捣鼓，白岩伸出自己没被握住的手扯了扯与那城的衣角，抬起头来问了他一句：“他们在干嘛啊？”  
“在付钱，超市里的东西都是明码标价的，不能直接拿走。”  
“那些一张一张的纸和小张的卡就是钱吗？”  
“可以这样理解。”  
白岩低下头若有所思，与那城也不知道怎么跟他解释，他不清楚白岩生活的世界是什么样子的，有没有等价交换，有没有类似货币一样的东西。  
“就像我想要别人的一样东西，就需要拿我自己身上的东西去交换的意思吗？”  
“是这个意思。”  
白岩大概懂了，就像他想要变出双腿来到陆地，需要用珍珠和长老交换。如果不是因为父亲暗地里给自己留了药水，自己找到足够的珍珠遥遥无期，那自己也就逃不出那群人的魔爪了。  
白岩点了点头，又抬头问与那城：“那你身上有钱吗？”  
“……有的。”  
十六岁的少年把自己的全部身家都带出来了，做好了在下一次拿到零花钱之前省吃俭用的打算，自己不好意思跟父母要钱，毕竟零花钱不少，自己平时是够花的，要是让他们知道自己来超市里买了这么多不必要的食材，一顿骂估计是少不了的。  
“这么多东西是不是要吃很久啊？”  
“我们两个人的话，大概一个月吧。”  
“那是不是会坏掉！”  
“可以放冰箱，不过冰箱可能放不下这么多……”  
掌心的手离开了，与那城忽然间有些慌张，他想抓住白岩，却没碰到，被灵活得躲开了。白岩沿着刚刚走过来的路线把东西一件一件往回放，只留下了自己觉得最好吃的两样。放好了又小跑着回来把自己的手放进与那城掌心，跟他说：“这两样就好啦。”  
“以后再试试别的。”  
与那城看着还存活着的两盒食材，一种是烧卖，一种是半成品的炸鸡，回家过一下油就好。白岩自然而然的动作让与那城满心欢喜，嘴角的上扬多了几分弧度。他从旁边的架子上拿了自己日常吃的鸡胸肉和花椰菜，还拿了几个番茄和半个包菜，看到白岩皱了皱眉头。  
“我不想吃海草了。”  
与那城挑了挑眉，看来人鱼是肉食动物，不怎么吃蔬菜。  
“没关系，我吃就行了。”  
两人推着购物车走到了收银台，旁边有几个女生叽叽喳喳地说话，偷偷瞄着与那城和白岩，有个女生忽然喊了一声：“与那城！”  
与那城回头，看见她们笑着向自己招手，朝她们点了点头。  
购物车推着往前走，白岩安安静静地站在自己旁边，付完钱走到了超市门口，又遇见刚刚在排队时的那几个女生。  
白岩下意识地往与那城身后躲，手被与那城捏了捏。几个女生看到白岩往与那城身后躲，咯咯地笑了起来。  
“与那城，是你女朋友吗？长得真好看。”  
“怪不得说不谈恋爱，原来女朋友这么漂亮，学校里没有比她更漂亮的。”  
与那城脸上还是不动声色的微笑，他感觉到白岩的不满，轻轻地说了一句：“只是朋友而已。”  
白岩觉得自己心里堵了一口气，可是不知道为什么，他只能跟着与那城走，坐上电车，回了家。


	7. 07

07.  
电车挤过拥挤的街道，穿过某个分割繁华与平静的十字路口，缓缓向海边驶去。与那城和白岩并排站在车上，抓着头顶的扶手。在超市里买的东西分装成两个袋子，被与那城提在手上，随着汽车行驶的晃动在两人的小腿间来回移动，偶尔摩擦到藏在长裤之下的肌肤。阳光躺在温柔的潮涌上，将自己的身躯展露，亮出夺目的炫光。  
电车里的冷气开得很足，将放肆的热量隔绝在车厢外，与那城只觉得爽快，没发觉站在一旁的白岩瑟缩着肩膀，晃荡在两人小腿中间的袋子被靠近的小腿夹紧，从冰柜里拿出来的食材隔着塑料袋和布料贴在与那城腿上，他低下头，发觉白岩正抬头看着他，嘴唇有些发白，抓着他的衣服下摆，跟他说：“阿奖，我好冷。”  
提东西的手换成了另一只，两人中间没有了其他物品的遮挡，白岩干脆伸手环住与那城的腰，将冻得失去知觉的手贴在与那城腰间，一张脸印在与那城胸口，与那城一只手抓着扶手，脸色通红一片，眼神在空中流浪，就是不敢低头往下看一眼。  
白岩的银发随着车厢晃动在空气中摇摆，扎成高马尾的长发扫过他的腰，又因为两人贴得太近蹭到了与那城侧腹，头发隔着单薄的衣服在与那城身上挠痒痒，他浑身紧绷，腹部好像爬上一圈蚂蚁，正在啃咬他的腹肌，要钻进他的五脏六腑。  
两个人下车的时候与那城觉得冷气不如不开，汗珠从脊沟出发蔓延到他的整个后背，又在下车的那一秒变成了更明显的燥热。白岩在阳光下白得发光，苍白的唇也因为夏日的温度而渐渐涂上了原本的粉红色。海鸟在空中滑翔，叫声突破苍穹，在耳边回荡。白岩的手又自然地放进了与那城的掌心中，两个人沿着路旁的树荫慢慢走着，阳光透过树叶的缝隙将光亮投在树下人的脸上，光与暗在人脸上交织，最终阳光战胜了树荫。两人走到了通往小屋的滑道道口，没有树荫的遮挡，夏日海边的热浪几乎能把人灼伤，与那城的鸭舌帽下已经藏满了细细密密的汗珠，抓着白岩的掌心却清凉如水。  
“阿奖，你很热吗？”  
“嗯。”  
原本在穿梭在另一侧空气的手抓住了与那城的手臂，白岩的体温很低，在夏日简直是解暑的冰块，他把另一只手搭在与那城的手臂上，似乎这样就可以减轻身旁这个人难以纾解的燥热，阳光毫不留情地炙烤着大地，与那城却觉得太阳比以往可爱些，今天的热量是恰好的。  
房门被打开，与那城松开了两人交握着的手。在超市时的不安与烦闷再一次袭上白岩心头，与那城径直走到了灶台，没发觉白岩的手在自己身后的空气中迟疑了几秒，而后缓缓的放下。鸭舌帽掩盖了眸中的不安，白岩坐在沙发上，将鸭舌帽摘下放在一边，手心还是与那城刚刚的温度，白岩回头看向不远处的灶台，与那城明明跟自己一样处在这间屋子里，自己却觉得他下一秒就要离开。  
自己怀着一腔孤勇和必死的觉悟从深不见底的黑色海洋中挣扎出水面。白岩自己清楚他对与那城的依赖超过了朋友之间的正常水平，与那城不过是自己上岸之后遇到的第一个人，他甚至连朋友都算不上。与那城就像是漂浮在海面上的那根浮木，是濒死人鱼的最后依靠。  
白岩一直是孤独的，自己出生时，哥哥们已经都被关了起来。只有最小的自己，在污浊之地苟延残喘，靠着哥哥们的掩护，从一处隐蔽点躲到另一处，并最终找到了祖先留下来的药水，解封了白尾一族能够离开海洋的能力。只要自己顺利度过四年发情期，那片血红的深海将远离自己的生命，自己与海洋，便再无瓜葛。  
只是再也见不到哥哥们，他们将会成为另一个父亲，在没有出口的牢笼中痛不欲生地耗尽生命。  
泪水从白岩的眼睛中滚落，砸在他的手背上，比外面的阳光还要灼热。  
“白岩，炸鸡好了哦。”  
与那城看着白岩坐在沙发的低着头，试探着说了话，远远看见那只纤细的手摸了摸脸，与那城听见白岩答应了一句，却总觉得不对劲，白岩的声音，好像带着哭腔。  
“你怎么了？”  
与那城走到白岩面前蹲下身子，看见白岩的眼眶红了一圈，手上都是泪水，他想伸手帮白岩擦泪，却在半空中被白岩握住，纤细修长的手包裹不住与那城的大手，白岩用力握着，眼泪从扑簌的睫毛下坠落，他问：“阿奖，你会离开我吗？”  
“怎么了？”  
“你不要离开我，我害怕。”  
“好，我不离开你。”  
与那城将白岩拉到餐台旁边，吃到炸鸡的人鱼将泪水搁置在眼眶，露出了一个让人宽慰的笑容，与那城叹了口气。白岩的情绪来得快去得也快，他似乎特别害怕一个人呆着。与那城觉得自己就像是一个迷路小孩慌张时找到的依靠。因为自己是白岩上岸时遇到的第一个人，所以白岩将自己的未来绑在自己身上，紧紧的，仿佛自己能给他一切。  
他想帮白岩成为一个真正的人，即使没有自己，他也可以好好地在这个世界上生活下去，只是一想到白岩的未来里可能没有自己，与那城又想让白岩保持现状，让他只有自己就够了。  
白岩把与那城准备的东西吃得一干二净，满足地舔了舔嘴，与那城还在发呆，餐盘里的鸡胸肉还没怎么动。  
“阿奖，你怎么不吃啊？”  
“我今晚带你去我家吃饭吧。”  
“这里不是你家吗？”  
“这里是我住的地方，我家在离这里不远的餐厅里，我带你认识一下我的爸爸妈妈和弟弟妹妹。”  
白岩愣在原地。  
他知道陆地上的人类是有爸爸和妈妈的，不像人鱼，他们只有爸爸。白岩有些踌躇，他不知道与那城为什么忽然提议要带自己去他家里吃饭，他怕自己搞砸，与那城的家人拒绝接纳自己，那自己就不能留在与那城家了。  
“你不用紧张，我们家里的人都很好的。”  
与那城每周一次的回家吃饭，在他十六岁的夏日夜晚多了一个长着银色长发的绝色男人。而那个人，在往后的时光里，都没有缺席过。  
离开餐厅时，客人们还在喝酒，与那城牵着白岩往小屋走，天上是夺目的璀璨星光，白岩呆呆地望着天空，星星坠落在他的眼里，竟变得更加耀眼。海风吹着，将白日的燥热带走，在人们的耳畔处放大潮汐的声音，与那城隐隐约约听见，白岩小声地说了一句：“阿奖，谢谢你。”  
他将掌心的手握得更紧。  
洗漱完与那城在床边打地铺，白岩坐在床上看着，与那城没开空调，他怕白岩觉得冷。灯关了，白岩的那头银发从床上滑落在与那城身侧。半梦半醒间与那城感觉怀里好像多了个人，冰凉的，像空调风。  
“阿奖，我好冷。”  
与那城在黑暗中勉强睁开了眼，将怀里的人抱上床。单人床上第一次挤了两个人，白岩紧紧地贴着与那城，手指抓着与那城的衣服，安心地闭上了眼。  
“睡吧。”  
人鱼的银发在月光下如同上乘的银丝，耀眼迷人。


	8. 08

08.  
夏日从平稳的海平线上挤出了头，阳光越过半拉着的窗帘缝隙洒到床上。银发男子在床上蜷缩成一团，长发跌落至床底，光斑印在搁浅在床上的银丝，如同反光的银镜。白岩的眉头紧皱，身旁的热量渐渐消散，眼皮挣扎着打开，瞳仁映入景致，床边空荡荡的，床上只有他一人。  
原本不甚清明的双眸倏忽睁大，白岩急于从床上爬起来，扯到了夹在床缝中的银发，疼得眼眶里泪水打转，手指抓住发丝尾端一扯，银发从床缝抽出，散落在腰间。白岩从床上起身，在房间里转了一整圈，家里只剩下他一个人。  
阿奖呢？  
墙壁上的时针停留在数字5和6之间——昨晚阿奖教过自己怎么看时间。好早，阿奖去哪里了。白岩想要打开门，却怕自己出去了找不到回来的路，只能焦急地在房间里踱步，眼泪不知不觉将他的脸打湿。太阳已经升起，海风轻轻地吹着，白岩浑身发抖，他觉得冷，他的阿奖是不是嫌他麻烦不要他了。  
人鱼在沙发上抱膝坐着，他不知道该怎么办，发情期快到了，自己越来越低的体温无时不刻在提醒着自己，白岩从臂弯中露出一双沾湿了的眼睛。上个月的这个时候，自己正躲在海底的岩浆附近取暖，一边控制住自己瑟瑟发抖的身体悄悄地往热量靠，一边观察着身后有没有其他人鱼。白尾人鱼的发情期很难熬，时长久且频繁，每个月都要发作一次，而且跟其他人鱼不同的是，一旦发情，他们的体温会低到他们自己难以忍受的程度，失去气力，只能眼巴巴地往其他人鱼身上靠。人鱼一出生都是雄性，他们的交配与生育是强者对弱者的支配。生育太过痛苦，几乎没有人鱼愿意承受。发情期时生殖腔内被其他人鱼插入的弱者，就只能承担养育后代的艰苦，他们会在肚子一天天大起来的同时长出雌性的双乳，会在孩子生出来之后喂养他们，直到哺乳期消退，双乳退化变小，再次变为雄性的身体。第一次发情期成为喂养孩子的那一方几乎不可能翻身，他们是弱者，只能在每一次发情期时被残忍的交尾折磨，被迫一次又一次怀孕。海底最为珍稀的白尾人鱼拥有治愈伤口的独特能力，但伴随能力的是他们难熬的发情期和更为瘦弱的身躯。其他人鱼一生只有四年时间能够怀孕生子，可白尾人鱼的生育期限是无限的，即使他们已经度过了四年发情期，即使他们已经没有了交尾的欲望，他们都能够一直怀孕，直到他们死亡。没有欲望和发情期催化的激素，交尾残忍且痛苦，每一次都会让他们遍体鳞伤，发情的其他人鱼只会听从欲望的支配，将自己的精子不断往生殖腔内送。白岩见过自己的哥哥被凌辱时的样子，哥哥被绑在怪石嶙峋的海石洞里，挣脱不开的铁链绑住他的双手和尾巴，脖颈上吊着铁环。没有情欲的哥哥被一尾黑尾人鱼侵犯，叫声尖利刺耳，白色尾巴上的鳞片被硬生生扯下来，鲜血从海石洞里飘出，吸引来更多发情期的人鱼。他们无处可逃，人鱼的长老族将未到发情期的白尾人鱼供奉为王子，却在他们经历发情期没有抵抗能力时将他们牢牢锁住，他们逃不走，王子都是傀儡，他们要不断地生育，直到死亡。  
像自己的父亲，生下自己后耗尽所有，沉睡在深不见底的岩洞中。  
长老族在王子经历发情之前不断地给他们洗脑，承担生育是王子的义务，是让人鱼延续的必须，是让人鱼拥有治愈能力的唯一方法。他们说拥有白尾的基因有朝一日他们就能离开海洋变成人类，只有白尾人鱼能够拯救整个人鱼族，让他们生存下去。  
可是白岩清楚，没有白尾人鱼他们依旧能够延续，其他人鱼也能够生育，为什么偏偏要让他们承担。只是因为他们容易控制，因为他们反抗不了，因为他们是王子，就应该舍弃他们的生命。  
可是白岩和哥哥们都清楚，留在海底的本就是不愿接受变化的顽固人鱼，只要能找到离开海底的先祖留下的药水，他们都能够变成人类。长老族用冠冕堂皇的借口绑架他们白尾一族，仿佛他们不承受生育，便是十恶不赦的罪人。明明其他人鱼也能够生育，明明他们拥有拒绝的权利，只是因为他们拥有能力，就应该受折磨。  
如果发情期内没有经历交尾，没有怀孕，白尾人鱼就不会再拥有生育的能力，也不再怕冷。可是没有一尾白尾人鱼是躲得过的，因为他们从出生的那一秒，就活在地狱。  
自己是怎么逃出来的呢，是因为父亲死了，尸体盖在小小的自己身上，直到他死亡，他没有再次恢复过的双乳还在分泌乳汁。白岩是在生存的本能下活下来的，最小的哥哥第一次看到自己，正处在第一次发情期的前几日，他把自己往深海赶，让自己不要回来。  
只有在没有星光和月色的夜晚，自己能悄悄潜入绑住自己哥哥们的一个又一个海石洞，将他们的模样刻在脑海中。哥哥们用自己的身躯从长老族中套出了话，让白岩找到了海底的药水，让他变成人类，不要再回来。  
只要熬过去就好了，只要熬过这四年，往后就自由了。  
白岩不知道自己还能熬过几天，再过几日自己还是要变回人鱼回到海底喷发的岩浆处熬过这个月的发情期，性器和生殖腔同时呼唤着满足，经历了三次发情期的白岩每一次都会昏迷在海底，直到情潮过去，意识回笼。每一次醒过来都是胆战心惊的，他害怕睁开眼睛自己已经被绑在洞中，等待自己的是一次又一次的掠夺。  
他迫切地想找到一个能够信任的人类，至少在自己能够忍受的寒冷范围内，人类的体温能够给他一点温度，让他不至于那么早需要进入海洋去面对危险，因为每一次钻进那片海洋，都可能是致命的。  
如果被发现了被抓住了，那是比死亡还要更残忍的折磨。  
时针缓缓走向六点，房门被打开了。  
————————————————  
这一段比预想中要早出现，海洋是很神奇的地方。  
实际上这样的生殖系统在海底是很常见的，像小丑鱼。当然描述里面有别的修饰，写这样一个世界是想传达一点东西，关于身体的支配权。  
希望我的描述传达到。


	9. 09

09.  
与那城打开门，看见了沙发上缩成一团的人鱼。精致的脸埋在膝盖中，长发散落一地，他悄悄地走近，在沙发前盘腿坐下，白岩好像在哭，肩膀一抽一抽地抖动着。脱下来的T恤被扔在地板上，与那城的手在裤子上擦干净了，伸向了对方的头。  
头顶传来的温热触感将白岩从回忆的浪潮里拉出，他从自己的臂弯中抬起眼眸，看见了与那城漆黑的清澈瞳仁，赤裸着的上身散发出他渴望的热量，白岩屈着的双腿落地，跪在与那城前边抱住了他。  
刚刚运动过后的身体沾满了汗水，密密麻麻地堆砌在肌肉凹陷的线条处，与那城有些猝不及防，双臂停留在半空中不知如何是好，他着急地想将怀里的人推开，自己刚刚运动完浑身汗臭味，白岩怎么就往自己怀里扑。  
“白岩，你先起来，我身上都是汗。”  
“别动，让我抱会儿。”  
浑身冰冷的人鱼找到了比岩浆更为充足安全的热量，将身体紧贴在对方身上安稳地喘息。与那城就像是破开冰山的那一把火，把白岩从刺骨的冰凉寒意中解救出来。白岩不介意对方身上黏糊糊的汗水，他只知道自己迫切地需要对方，他身上的热量，是自己安全的希望。  
停留在半空中的手像迷路的孤雁找到了方向，与那城精壮的双臂揽住了白岩，将对方往自己怀里扣，耳尖通红。白岩的下巴抵在与那城的肩膀上，与那城微微侧头，只能看到对方银色头发的颅顶。清澈透亮的眼眸顺着银丝的纹路不断下滑，滑到白岩的腰间，再到他的脚踝。白皙的脚腕关节透出几分薄红，粉红娇嫩，像春天的樱花。  
“你去哪儿了？”  
“去晨跑了，吃完早餐就该去上学了。”  
“我以为你把我丢在这里了。”  
与那城低声笑了，白岩像一个依赖症过度的孤独小孩，好像自己离开几秒都会引起慌张，与那城笑着跟他说：“我没想到你会这么早起床。”  
“你待会去上学是不是就只有我一个人在家？”  
“嗯……”  
他的确没有想到这个问题，与那城有些迟疑，该不该让白岩自己一个人待在家，只不过学校里藏不了人，自己好像没办法把人弄进学校。  
“可能没办法带你去呢，我中午会回来的。”  
“好吧。”  
怀里的人慢慢将自己推开，两个人隔开了一点距离，目光在空中交汇，眼眸像是磁铁的两极，牵扯着对方往自己的方向移动。白岩的手推了推与那城的肩膀，哭过了的嗓子堵着把棉花，说：“你该去洗澡了。”  
与那城觉得自己就像是白岩的充电器，他在自己身上充满了电，被依赖的满足感让他不自觉地嘴角上扬，微笑着起身走进了浴室，拥抱的时候没有发觉，怀里的人离开的时候才发现，白岩的体温低得可怕。  
冷水从头顶浇下，与那城将身上的汗水洗净，中长的黑发随意散在肩上，校裤将修长的双腿隐藏，发丝处的水珠沿着身体线条滑下，最终到达腰部，在臀腰交接的凹陷处搁浅。校裤边缘被水珠打成墨色，与那城将毛巾搭在肩膀上，拉开门走了出去。  
白岩已经把放在冰箱里的牛奶倒进杯子里，正在捣鼓面包机，与那城站在他身后看着，人鱼学东西很快，白岩昨天只是看了一遍，就已经学会了。从冰箱里取出鸡蛋打在碗里，筷子快速搅动将蛋打匀，锅里的油热得差不多了，蛋液下锅掀起一阵烟，随后飘起煎蛋的清香，与那城将鸡蛋装在盘里，另一边白岩已经将吐司抹上黄油，两个人就着牛奶简单用完了早餐，与那城黑色的发已经干得差不多，随意找了根皮筋绑好，骑上山地车出了门。白岩站在门口，看着骑车的少年越来越远的身影。背影消失，门被关上，白岩蹲坐在门后，等待着指针移动，到了十二点，阿奖就会回来了。  
  
少年一边感受风的速度一边唱歌，早晨的夏风灌进衣领，将衬衫吹得鼓鼓的。歌声混入风中闯进了一双又一双耳朵里，有人在大声叫喊：“与那城！”  
少年回头，向对方露出一口白牙。  
朝阳透过树叶缝隙闯进教室，课桌上留下几块光斑。与那城撑着脑袋看黑板，练习本上写满了公式，猫眼微微眯着，盯着讲台上绘声绘色的老师。今天时间过得格外慢，明明跟以前一样的上课时间，他却觉得时光放慢了三倍。他想早点回家，白岩一个人待在家，自己有点不放心。  
从窗口往外望去能看见校门旁边的保安亭，与那城记起下午时安保人员会睡午觉，那个时候门禁是最松的。学校后面的墙缺了一口也没有修，自己一个翻身就能越过，那里离社团活动室很近。少年失神的眼眸里骤然燃起了一把火，唇角微微勾起，他知道怎么把白岩带在身边了。  
只是早上不行，早上抓得严。今天储物柜里没有放便当，与那城准备以后都不带了。  
中午就回家吃饭，然后把白岩带到学校。  
铃声一响与那城就冲出了教室，山地车绝尘而去，他迫不及待想要见到家里的人，告诉他自己可以把他带到学校。  
好像白岩离自己近一点，哪怕只是一点，自己都能安心。  
  
少年卷着一阵风回到了家，门开着，白岩坐在门口，出神地看着海。  
“我回来了。”  
“下午可以带你去学校。”  
两个人急匆匆地吃完了饭，白岩换上了白衬衫黑裤子，长发被藏在黑色鸭舌帽下，山地车的座椅坐着银色长发的纤细男子，被伸直腿蹬车的少年带到了校园后墙。与那城将白岩用力往上举，自己翻身越过了墙，少年伸手，将坐在墙上往下跳的人抱住，帽子遗留在空气中，银发飞舞，像绵延不绝的夜色海面。  
与那城捡起了落在地上的鸭舌帽，拉着白岩的手跑进了社团活动室，两个人坐在椅子上气喘吁吁。白岩的脸笼上一层薄红，看到与那城笑弯了眼，从笑眼里跑出几颗细碎光芒。  
他也笑了。  
两个人在拥挤的社团运动室无声地笑，上课的铃声响了，与那城拿起书包起身，走了两步又回头，笑着对白岩说：“等我下课回来。”


	10. 10

10.  
夏日的阳光从窗后洒进社团运动室，白岩背对着窗户晒太阳，看着挂在墙面上的照片，里面有阿奖。  
照片里的人被打得鼻青脸肿，白岩看得眉头直皱。运动室隔间开了一扇窗，窗连接着另一个更大的空旷房间。房间里有一个充满气的垫子，四面都被粗长的绳子围住，白岩看得心惊，他看着照片里的阿奖站的地方，又看看隔间里的那个像笼子一样的东西。  
长得一模一样。  
阿奖是被困在里面了吗。  
原本冰凉的四肢在阳光的包裹下回复了些许暖意，可是白岩却觉得自己回到了海底的那片牢笼。  
他不要阿奖到里面去。  
画面里眼眶青紫一圈的少年笑得那样开心，大眼睛变成两湾月牙，咧着嘴笑，阿奖为什么会那么开心呢，明明他都被关起来了。  
白岩呆坐在椅子上盯着墙上的时钟，他等待阿奖回来，然后自己会牵起他的手逃跑，给他自由，就像自己从海里逃出来一样，是阿奖成就了自己的自由。  
秒针滴滴答答的走着，人鱼的银发坠落至地板，阳光镀上一层金边，发丝被夏风抓起，在空气中如同飞舞的金线丝绸。下巴微抬，鼻尖点上了夏日的红，线条柔和的眼睛盯着墙上的时钟，人鱼坐在阳光里一动不动，像遗落在海边的雕塑。  
与那城回到社团活动室时看到的就是这样一幅场景。  
白岩的眼睛里缀满了日光，太阳偏斜将些许阳光带离室内，只留下白岩靠近窗边的那一侧，金光点缀着鼻梁的线条，太阳刚好移到白岩的鼻尖上方，正散发着将尽的光。  
少年急匆匆地从教室跑到社团活动室，今天他是第一个到的。  
以往并不是如此。  
与那城此刻庆幸自己跑得够快，端坐在日光中的美人正等待着自己的到来，这一幕他不想被除自己之外的任何人看见。  
那只能是自己的专属。  
“白岩。”  
椅子上白皙纤细的人回过神来，站起身大跨步到与那城旁边，牵起与那城的手就往外跑。与那城雨里雾里被拽出了社团活动室，白岩拉着他沿着中午两人混进来的路线快速奔跑，却在最后一个楼梯口被人堵住了。  
“与那城，你要去哪儿？”  
“这是谁啊？”  
白岩头顶的鸭舌帽被取了下来，修长的手在空中搁浅，抬起的脸庞被拦住路的人看得一清二楚，与那城只觉得时间静止，寂静无声。  
领头的男生看得呆了，瞪大的眼睛直勾勾的。眼神贴在白岩脸上，手上拿着的帽子被与那城伸手夺了回来。少年转身留给队友一个后背，将白岩挡在自己身后。  
“我朋友。你们先去活动室吧。”  
“啊……哦。”  
三五成群的男生一步三回头，白岩牵着与那城的手冷得刺骨，被与那城反握住，他低下头来问他：“怎么了。”  
意识稍作调整后慢慢回笼，白岩的双眸里潋滟着水光，收在与那城眼底。与那城听见白岩略显焦急的腔调，他说：“他们是不是要把你关进那个笼子里？”  
“哪个笼子？”  
“就是另一个房间里，一个高高的充满气的垫子，然后有三四根绳子绑住了，那个房间里的照片不是有你吗，你都被打成那样了……”  
眼里的水雾越来越重，在泪珠落地之前却被笑声拦截，与那城开怀大笑，笑得眼尾都渗出了几滴泪水，他将手搭在白岩的双肩，忍不住的笑意刻在他的脸上。  
“那是打拳击的擂台，关不住我的，不是笼子。”  
“走，我带你去看我打拳。”  
宽大的手掌连接着健壮的手臂，扯着银色的长发人鱼往回走，白岩看着与那城的背影，没缓过神就被带回了活动室。与那城的队友们已经换好了衣服，正在做热身运动。  
“与那城，就差你了。”  
“来了。”  
白岩被带到那个有着笼子的房间，在墙边的长条座椅上坐着，与那城钻进了另一侧小小的更衣室，褪下黑色长裤白色衬衫，换上训练的短裤，赤裸着的上半身还留着上次比赛的痕迹，只不过伤痕浅淡。  
手指触碰到淤青处，与那城想起了白岩俯下身子舔舐自己的伤口，不知道是夏日太过躁动还是其他原因，与那城的脸红了。  
队友们正在等自己，少年小跑着混入队伍，开始基础训练，身边的人说自己伤口好像好得挺快，被与那城支支吾吾地含糊回答。汗水滴落在铺满地面的泡沫垫子上，水珠顺着高挺的鼻梁在瞳孔附近徘徊，一眨眼，坠落在地面，仿佛发出震耳的声响。  
白岩有察觉到时不时飘向自己的眼光，他只是装作不知道。眼睛盯着与那城，手指紧紧地攥住。热身已经结束，与那城钻进了擂台，白岩目不转睛地盯着与那城，好像下一秒就要冲过去拉起少年的手，让他跟着自己逃跑。  
他想起了在笼中挣扎的哥哥，冷汗遍布他的后背。  
拳击手套已经戴上，与那城没有戴护头套，黑发拢在脑后，扎成一小撮辫子。对手的进攻凶狠用力，少年好像承受着击打，对手的力量却在躲闪中消逝。等到对手的体力已经消逝得差不多，防守转为进攻，一记直拳将对手撂倒在地。  
左手被教练举起，与那城回过头来看向白岩，汗水交织在他的脸庞，他笑了出来，好像大声说着：“我没事。”  
白岩微微安心了。  
他看着他的阿奖在擂台上站到最后，腹部多了一块淤青，少年躺在擂台上大口喘气，教练的声音中气十足，赞赏地说了句：“今天就在状态了嘛！”  
训练的人从白岩面前经过，眼光还是混乱无序地在白岩脸上徘徊。白岩的眼睛依旧停留在擂台上躺着的那个人，不自觉地微微笑着。  
太阳已经躲进了海里，余晖流连。与那城好像在拒绝邀约，他的队友一个个离开，天还没黑，训练场里只剩下两个人。  
白岩走过去，钻进那个所谓的牢笼，伸手去拉躺着的与那城，被反拽回气垫上，两人并排躺着，少年的声音从气垫透入自己的身体，白岩听见与那城说：“这里困不住我。”  
“你逃出来了，没有笼子再能困住你。”  
白岩的眼眶湿了，他从未跟与那城说过自己出逃的原因，可是少年猜到了。他何等细致，何等温柔，不过两天的相处，就知道自己在害怕什么。  
他害怕牢笼，害怕监禁，害怕被抓走。  
他告诉他不要怕。  
他成就他的自由。


	11. 11

11.  
晚风卷着星星袭击夜晚，空气存留着夏日余温。与那城一手推着山地车，装着拳击短裤的袋子环在扶车的手腕，一手牵着身边的白岩。没扣紧的衬衫被风吹起自由浮动，风亲吻他的肌肉，吻去下午的一身汗。  
“肚子饿吗？”  
“饿了。”  
“那我带你去附近的小食摊吃东西。”  
白岩侧过脸来看与那城，风刮过他的身体，只有牵着与那城的那只手是有温度的。与那城赤裸着的胸膛暴露在他眼前，他又想起下午少年站在擂台上搏击的场景。与那城在家里一直都赤裸上身，可是下午看着与那城，自己竟然多了一点不一样的心思。  
因为过低的体温白岩的脸色一直是苍白的，他明明感受到了自己的脸颊有了多余的温度。白岩看向贴在墙面上的镜子，自己的脸还是白皙的，看不出异样。  
他忽然就庆幸自己体温过低，好像对着与那城脸红是一个自己独享的秘密。  
街灯的光环绕在停下脚步的两人身侧，白岩面对着与那城，又一次觉得自己脸颊发烫，这种感觉好像自己情动的浪潮，可是自己不但没有想到纾解，反而有点享受这种，心脏肆意跳动的感觉。  
“是人很多的地方吗？”  
“还好。”  
手掌里的手挣扎着抽出，白岩伸出自己修长的手指把与那城身上的衬衫纽扣一颗颗扣上，只留下领口处的两颗，与那城的眼睛紧盯着白岩，藏在健壮胸肌下的那颗心脏几乎要冲撞出来，夜色中的眼眸像两颗黑曜石，在街灯的映衬下更显得漆黑如墨，跳动着闪烁的星光。  
“走吧。”  
系好纽扣的手又放进了与那城的手掌中。少年让白岩坐在山地车车座上，长腿一跨蹬在脚踏板，骑着山地车往目的地去。白岩的后背贴在与那城的胸膛，热量从少年身上传递给他，他觉得很温暖。  
学校附近的小食摊挤满了晚归的学生，情侣在摊位前小声地说着悄悄话。山地车被堵住了去路，两个人只好又下来走。白岩的手被与那城紧紧握住，他看着街上嘻嘻哈哈的学生，笑得张扬明媚。  
这是一个不一样的世界。  
与那城很快带着白岩到了自己常去的那家店，拳击队的队友们居然还没走，与那城站在门口，听见自己的队友们一边狼吞虎咽一边八卦。  
“与那城的朋友，我天，美绝了。”  
“以前都没听过他有这个朋友啊。”  
“我要是有一个这样的朋友我也藏着。”  
“哎哎，你说，他俩什么关系？是不是普通朋友？”  
“是普通朋友就怪了，要是普通朋友我第一个报名追。”  
“那是个男生吧。”  
“有什么关系，现在都什么年代了还扯什么性别。”  
“你不扯你妈不扯？”  
“都没可能性的事情讨论得那么认真干嘛。”  
“就是就是。”  
与那城的脸骤然出现在面前，面对着过道的男生差点没噎死，剧烈咳嗽起来。背对着的几个转过身一脸讪笑，目光又移到两人紧握着的手。白岩察觉到不对劲想把手抽出，却被更用力地握住。  
两人去了隔壁过道的桌子上坐下，白岩隐隐约约听见那边的人说了句话。  
“看到了没，还普通朋友！“  
白岩坐在椅子上不安地绞着手，视线悄悄地飘向坐在旁边的与那城。反倒是坐着点餐的人一脸理所当然，好像适才听到的话不存在一样。  
“阿奖，我是不是给你惹麻烦了？”  
“惹什么麻烦？”  
“他们是不是觉得我们是、是……”  
“是什么？”  
白岩的脑海里没有情侣的概念，他只知道刚刚路上牵着手的人都很亲昵，跟自己和阿奖不太相像。那个词……是叫情侣吗？  
“我不在意，你在意吗？”  
“不在意。”  
“那就没事。”  
与那城把白岩眼底的揣揣不安取了出来，上桌的菜被放到白岩面前。一次性筷子掰开放进白岩手里，少年给了对方一个安心的眼神，让白岩吃饭。  
白岩吃得一本满足，在陆地上的这几顿饭每一顿都在打开新世界。漂亮的眼睛微微眯起，唇角都上扬了几分。两人很快就吃完了饭，外面已经漆黑一片，与那城让白岩坐在座位上，双腿一蹬，山地车跑了起来。夜晚的海风清爽舒适，白岩的头发钻进与那城的衬衫里，挠得他心痒。  
山地车钻进滑道冲进沙地，两个人从车上下来并排走，夜空中星光闪烁，海浪的声音忽起忽落，白岩不自觉地往与那城身边靠，他觉得有点冷。  
少年打开房门让白岩先去洗漱，热水喷洒出来给了白岩些许缓解，他不知道能不能撑过明天，明天如果冷得受不了，他肯定是要回海底的火山一趟的。  
白皙的身体被烫得发红，白岩利落地穿好衣服拉开浴室门，与那城正在书桌前写字，背对着白岩。  
“阿奖，你去洗澡吧。”  
“好。”  
少年习惯洗冷水澡，浴室里的热气几乎是立刻就让他出了汗。白岩未免太过怕冷，与那城想，海里也不见得就很暖和，怎么在夏天都浑身发冷。  
洗完澡推开浴室，白岩正在书桌前坐着，与那城走过去，白岩站起身来，从头发上滑落的水珠落了地板一地。与那城拿起白岩搭在肩上的那条毛巾，给他擦头发。  
透过毛巾与那城的手指按着白岩的头皮，白岩舒服地闭上了眼。与那城站在白岩面前，看见对方微弯的眼和笑着的唇，忍不住自己也笑了起来。吹风筒的热风把白岩的头发烘干，与那城的手指滑过发丝，像在触摸绸缎。  
“阿奖，你在写什么啊？”  
“写作业啊。”  
“上学就要写作业吗？”  
“是啊。”  
“你可不可以教我认字啊？”  
吹风筒刚被关上，与那城有些怔愣，白岩是不识字的。  
“我明天去家里找我以前读的书来给你。”  
“好。”  
白岩搬了椅子坐在与那城旁边，暖黄色的台灯灯光照亮两个人的脸庞，白岩俯在桌上看与那城写字，气息吞吐在与那城耳畔，惹得与那城耳尖一阵红。  
晚上睡觉的时候与那城没有再铺被子，白岩睡在里侧，床头柜的灯还没有关，与那城刚躺上床想要关灯，手被白岩摁住了。  
人鱼掀起少年的T恤下摆，露出少年今天受伤的那一块。双腿跨在与那城两侧，低下头来轻吻对方的伤痕，舌头舔过肌肤。与那城浑身紧绷，他觉得自己肌肤下的血管都要喷出血来，靠近下体的腹部最是敏感，白岩一边舔吻，一边抬眸看他。  
“这样子你好得快些。”  
津液涂满了与那城身上的淤青，白岩把与那城的T恤下摆拉下来，躺在了对方旁边。  
“白岩，我不是跟你说过，你不能随随便便……”  
“阿奖不是其他人。”  
“你这样子会让我产生冲动。”  
“产生冲动是什么意思？”  
“……算了，睡觉吧。”  
少年下体的肿胀感直到半夜都没消退，人鱼紧贴着他睡着，格外留恋那处灼热的地方。


	12. 12

12.  
“冷……”  
白岩整个人蜷缩在床尾阳光照得到的地方，睁开眼睛时已经半截身子掉在床外头。夏日燥热的阳光，提供的热量也不足以满足白岩体内一阵又一阵的寒意。缩在床上的人双唇发白，挣扎着起身，太阳已经快到正中间了，阿奖该是去读书了。  
白岩双手抱胸，手掌在手臂上不断摩擦，企图增加多一点热量。跌跌撞撞地走进了浴室开始洗漱，他想着吃点热的东西，可能会好一点。颤抖的手几乎拿不住牙刷，白岩的牙齿在打颤。  
浴室的花洒挂在墙壁上，白岩倏忽间想起花洒里的热水。把热量调到最大，花洒里的热水喷洒而出，从白岩头顶淋下，灼热的水几乎能把人烫伤，白岩却觉得自己得救了，白皙的皮肤被烫得发红，他却感受不到疼痛。体内不断上升蔓延的寒意如同冰窖里的寒冰将他包围，热水能够缓解，却不能将寒意祛除。  
身体渴望被占有，可是理智告诉他不可以。  
白岩在浴缸里放了整整一缸热水，脱掉累赘的衣服，把自己泡在里面。  
人鱼在水底呼吸，被热水包围，只是热得发烫的水到不了最冷的地方，即使身体烫掉了一层皮，还是挡不住体内的寒意。漂亮的双眼空洞而无用的睁着，将水面上方的景象尽收眼底，白岩告诉自己，再撑一会儿，再撑一会儿。  
在海底呆的时间越少，自己越安全。  
以往跑到岩浆附近也是一样的，也是全身烫得蜕皮才熬过去的。白岩感受到自己变成双腿的尾部变了回来，生殖腔在热水里用力的收缩，企图吸进些什么。阳光透过磨砂的窗玻璃照在浴缸上，白岩觉得阳光是冷的，明明那么亮，却是冷的。  
阿奖快回来了，中午他就回来了。白岩下意识不想让与那城看到自己发情的样子，这幅模样太难堪了，他渴望这阵情潮快点过去，在与那城回来之前，他还能保持人类的形态。这个月的发情次数只剩下最后最猛烈的那一次了，最后一次再回海底。  
沉在浴缸里的人鱼张大嘴巴，水温已经慢慢退却，生殖腔里灌入了热水，腔内剧烈收缩着，卷起一阵又一阵水泡缓缓上升到水面裂开，白色的人鱼尾巴再阳光下熠熠生辉，鳞片仿佛黄金。  
纤细的手指慢慢从缸底爬上来抓住浴缸的边缘，白岩将自己撑出了水面，全身被烫得发红，下唇被他自己的牙齿咬破了。白尾重新化作双腿，他站起身，坐在浴缸边缘大口喘息。  
熬过去了。  
白岩从浴室的柜子里取出毛巾擦干自己的身体，走到外面的衣柜里取出衣服穿上。厨房的锅里还放着阿奖早上做的早餐，还有余温。白岩用微波炉加热，把牛奶煮到冒泡，才拿来玻璃杯装好一饮而尽。接近正午，阿奖快回来了，白岩想。  
吃了早餐，白岩回到浴室里把扔在地板上的衣服拿去外面的洗衣机里，昨晚洗的衣服已经晾好。夏日的海风是温热的，包裹着白岩。刚刚从情潮中缓过来的人脸上红晕未褪，不知道是烫出来的还是情浪。他听见少年嬉闹的声音，互相说再见的声音，然后听见山地车刺进沙地的声音。白岩转过头，看见与那城没有扎起来的中长发随着海风飘扬，一头鸦羽被风往后顺，露出那张棱角分明的脸。与那城看见了白岩，没有扶着山地车的那只手高高的举起。  
“白岩，我回来了。”  
白岩微微地笑了，时间刚好，阿奖没看见自己狼狈的样子。被咬破的唇角还留着牙印，笑起来扯到了伤口，有点痛。  
与那城已经走到了白岩旁边把山地车停好，两个人一起进了房间。与那城把书包随意放在沙发上，洗了手就准备做饭，白岩站在他旁边，阿奖让他拿什么他就拿什么。  
“我学会做饭的话以后你就不用那么匆忙了。”  
“没事，我来就可以。”  
热气腾腾的中饭很快就做好了，刚吃下早餐的白岩却还是把与那城做的午饭吃完了。阿奖的东西，多少都是可以吃得下的。  
吃完了饭洗了碗，两个人准备出门去学校，与那城从衣柜里搜出了一件长袖给白岩套上。  
“你不是总是说冷吗？穿上。”  
白岩依旧坐在山地车的座位上，与那城站着骑车。夏风将他们的气味混在一起卷远。与那城的胸膛贴在白岩的后背，好暖和，白岩想。  
“下午早点回家，今天不用训练，我带你回家里拿书。”  
“好。”  
白岩的手搭在山地车的车头上，漂亮的眼睛里不断变幻风景。到了学校后墙，与那城率先翻了过去，没想到白岩也自己翻过了墙。  
“很灵活嘛。”  
两个人朝着社团活动室跑去，笑声被空气隐瞒。  
下课铃声响起的时候，白岩已经跑到了楼梯口等着，他看见与那城兴冲冲地从楼梯上跑下来，拉起他的手就往下跑，两个人就像是学校里最正常不过的学生，白岩看着校园里奔跑着的少年少女，仿佛自己也融进了这个世界。  
山地车在路上飞奔，与那城的车骑得很快，他看见弟弟妹妹正在路上跑着，冲着他们吹了声口哨。  
“哥哥今晚回家吃饭吗！”  
“回！”  
白岩的头钻过与那城的臂膀，回过头看被甩在后面的两个小不点，冲着他们喊：“慢点跑。”  
一口整齐的白牙透过微笑展现出来，白岩笑得眼睛都弯了。回头的时候却差点抓不住车头。  
那根弦断了。  
他撑不到明天，他必须现在就回去。  
怀里的人在颤抖，与那城的山地车刚跑到沙地，一手扶着车头，一手把摇摇欲坠的白岩扶住，白岩几乎是在瞬间失去了所有温度，不断地打颤。  
“阿奖……我得回去一趟……”  
“回哪里？”  
“海底……”  
白岩每说一个字都像用尽力气，与那城来不及思考，把山地车推在一旁，抱着没有力气的人就往海边跑。宽厚的背部替白岩掩盖着，他看见白岩的双腿变成白尾，钻入了水中。  
“我今晚会回来。”  
与那城抱着白岩脱下来的衣服，愣在原地。


End file.
